darkchroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon: Underground Channel
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Channel Pump Room Linda Boss Battle Introduction to Inventing Battle through the dungeons and Max will come to the Channel Pump Room and the first boss battle, the circus elephant Linda. Firstly, Donny will call Max on the Transceiver and explain about the pumps. When the cutscene has finished, head down the stairs and to the centre of the room. Another cutscene will commence and Linda will fall from the pipe above with Flotsam floating nearby. When the cutscene finishes, the battle begins. Shoot Linda with your gun and keep shooting, even though it is doing nothing to her. Eventually a cutscene begins and Cedric comes in from a nearby tunnel with his new invention- the Ridepod! Cedric will punch Linda and knock her down. Max gets on and Cedric and he head back through the tunnel and back to the Maintenance Shop. Once back at the shop, Cedric will introduce the inventing scheme. The Ridepod needs a new energy pack, so –with the aid of your new camera- you need to go into town and take pictures of three inventing ideas: a pipe, a milk can and a belt. Firstly, head outside and go to the items menu by pressing Δ and then selecting Items by pressing X. Then select the camera and press ‘Equip’ which puts it into Max’s quick select bar. Now whenever you press [] while playing as Max, the camera will be activated. To take a picture, press []. To access the ‘Photo Board’ press Δ, this is where all of your photos are saved to. You can delete them by selecting a photo and pressing ‘Delete’ or ‘Delete All’. There is also a ‘Delete Useless Pictures’ selection, which is helpful in filtering which photos you want. You can only have 30 photos on the Photo Board at a time. To save photos as ideas to use for future inventions, click the little blue arrow near the top. The book-like thing above the arrow is where you can access the ideas after they are saved. Make sure you save most photos that are ideas or ‘Scoops’ for use later. Back to the mission, after you exit the shop, head towards Polly’s Bakery and focus to the left side of it. You will see several big cans next to a sign. Take a picture of a can and the sign. Now you have the ideas ‘Milk Can’ and ‘Polly’s Bakery Sign’. Now focus the camera onto the roof of Cedric’s Maintenance Shop towards the big arcing pipes. Take a picture of those and you will have the idea ‘Pipes’. Now for the final idea. Head towards the police station on the corner of the crossroads. There is a police officer at the front of the station: this is Sheriff Blinkhorn. Focus the camera on his belt and take a picture of that. You now have all 3 ideas: ‘Milk Can’, ‘Pipes’ and ‘Belt’. Head back to Cedric in the shop and talk to him. He will explain the process of inventing. Press Δ to open the menu. Select ‘Make’ and then ‘New Invention’. For this you have to select 3 ideas, so select the ideas and press [] to invent the Milk Can Energy Pack. ***Building the RidePod **#Introduction to Scoops and Crafting ** **:Cedric will tell you how to make the pack by telling you what materials you need; Scrap Metal, Hunk of Copper and Thick Hide. He will then give you 400 Gilda to go across the street to Morton's Sundries Shop to get the materials. Once bought, press triangle to open the menu and select Make. Select the Milk Can Energy Pack and press OK. The pack will now be in your inventory. Head back to Cedric and talk to him and then equip the pack just like with the Camera. Now you have completed your new Ridepod. Head back into the dungeon. Linda will be there waiting for you. ** **:You can use the Ridepods Arms to hit Linda and cause damage. The Arms are controlled the same way as the melee weapon. BEFORE YOU KILL LINDA, HOP OFF THE RIDEPOD!!!! Now introducing Scoops. Scoops are pictures taken with the Camera that are special. You will have a green notebook in your inventory called 'Inside Scoop Memo' which gives you clues to which scoops there are. NOTE: Some scoops are "One-Chance" Scoops, which means you only have a few shots to get the Scoop. The battle with Linda is one of these. Notice Linda's attacks, the trunk-sweep move and the stomp, you need of Linda doing the stomp. For 'Brave Little Linda' you need to stay off the Ridepod and stay as Max until you get the Scoop to insure quick Camera shooting. Stay behing Linda when she is doing her trunk attack to not get hit. She will get agitated and she will spin around and lift her front legs into the air and stomp them down that will severely injure Max, so take the picture quickly- of Linda with her legs in the air. Remember how when you get an 'Idea picture', there is a small light-bulb in the photo, well a Scoop has the light-bulb with a little red star in the middle of it. This is how you can check whether it is useful or not. After you have the scoop, lay the smack-down on Linda and then- after a short cutscene- you can head to the door and progress to the next level. You don't need a gate key here because it is already in the door. ***Flotsam Boss Battle ***End of Chapter 1 As you walk out to the bridge get your camera out and take a photo of; the waterfall "Waterfall", and the bridge "Iron Bridge". Walk down the bridge until a cutscene commences. The Blackstone One will come thundering down the line and will halt near Max. Take a photo of the train with your camera. Press X near the door and you're off to Chapter 2 in Sindain. ** **:There will be 4 more stages. The first 2 are the usual dungeons. The third is the last boss battle for Palm Brinks; Halloween. Flotsam is extremely pissed off with Max and he is here to finish him off. Halloween has 4 basic moves. First is his melee attack with his hands, second is his Ro-Bomb launcher, third is the rocket attack from his eyes and the fourth is where Halloween launches Flotsam Balloons (Baron Balloons) onto the field. Just dodge his melee attacks and run from the Ro-Bombs. If you touch the Ro-Bombs while he is throwing them, they will explode and damage Max or the Ridepod (depending on which you are). When the Ro-Bombs have landed, pick them up by pressing R1+X and throw them at Halloween to make him unconcious. When he is unconcious, go up to his head and whack it with the wrench to damage Halloween. When Halloween wakes up (If you don't kill him), he will continue to launch attacks. When he launches his rocket attack, take a picture of him while it is happening. This is the Scoop "Clown Robo's Attack". Dodge the rocket (It will seek you out) because it can cause serious damage. If he launches the Balloon attack, Halloween will jump out of the arena and you will be facing 4-6 Flotsam Balloons that are fairly easy to kill, just whack them with the wrench or shoot them. When they are all dead, Halloween will come back into the arena. He will relaunch his attacks. Just use the same tactic to finish him off- Knocking him out with the Ro-Bombs and then whack him. When he is dead, a cutscene will commence and you can head out. **:The next area is the Iron Bridge. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.